El Dios De La Tormenta
by savitarsurffer
Summary: A los 5 años de edad Naruto sufre por las acciones de una turba pero de ahí se levantara mas fuerte. Mucho tiempo después Naruto vuelve de una misión de recuperar a su camarada Sasuke Uchiha y es desterrado, aunque sin saberlo la gente de Konoha ha hecho algo que el supo que sucedería y por tanto se preparo para ello y mostrando al mundo que hay mas en el de lo que jamás vieron
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia y seria algo asi como lo que marca el principio de su leyenda**

**Otra cosa a aclarar es que he decidido ya los sub elementos de la historia Kami No Shinobi. Seran Meiton (el elemento oscuridad al cual explicare mas en el capitulo cuando lo publique), el Bakuton (elemento explosivo también se lo explicare a la gente mas tarde) y por ultimo uno que dije que no pondría y ese seria Hyoton y la razón seria mas bien porque el otro que iba a poner era el Enton pero después de eso pensé y me recordé que yo veo mas a Naruto con esos elementos que con el Enton por lo que va a representar a Naruto**

**Bien ahora también voy a hacer una encuesta sobre la invocación de Naruto en Ambas historias**

**Me da alegría saber que Naruto acaba con Hinata y que además tiene un hijo muy similar muajajajaja**

**Lastima que se acabo la serie pero eso no me evita sentirme contento**

**No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>UN COMIENZO CRUEL<strong>

Las naciones elementales son un continente que se formo después de muchas alteraciones por parte de la naturaleza o mas bien por la lucha de dos seres titánicos: El Jubi y El Sabio de los seis caminos. Ambos seres lucharon tan brutalmente que la tierra cambio su forma de ser y se creo dicho continente y como el sabio vio que no había forma posible de para al otro ser el lo sello en si mismo, aunque mas tarde cuando envejecía se vio forzado a dividir al ser en 9 seres diferentes: Los Biju

Cada Biju tenia una característica que lo destacaba y que mas tarde cuando se generaran los JInchuriki también se aprecio: Shukaku podía controlar la arena, Matatabi usaba el fuego azul, Isobu usaba el coral, Son Goku usaba la lava, Gokuo usaba el vapor, Saiken usaba el acido, Chomei daba la capacidad de volar y grandes características físicas, Gyuki daba el control de la tinta y por ultimo Kurama que daba a su usuario un poder nunca visto…hasta ahora

* * *

><p><strong>-Miles De Años Despues-<strong>

La aldea de Konoha en el país del fuego es de entre las cinco naciones la mas grande y poderosa ya que ha ganado todas sus guerras y siempre ha contado con shinobis espectaculares, pero hace 5 años el Kyuubi ataco Konoha y estos se debilitaron debido a la perdida del Cuarto Hokage y muchos mas shinobis

El problema estaba en que el Kyuubi no podía ser asesinado asique el Cuarto lo sello dentro de su hijo: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Para sellar a dicho ser Minato sacrifico su vida e imploro para que el pueblo lo tratara como un héroe…aunque mas bien lo trataron como una plaga y a la edad de 4 años fue echado del orfanato, se negaban a venderle alimentos correctos y también ropa aunque lo peor fueron las palizas que sufria cada dia. Aunque algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto y así fue

Hoy Naruto estaba siendo perseguido y lo que lo hacia especial fue que era su cumpleaños es decir el mismo dia que el zorro ataco y el mismo dia que su padre lo sello en el y el mimo dia que en vez de poder disfrutar de su cumpleaños y una vida normal era cazado

Sufrio una brutal paliza ya que los perseguidores también tenían ninjas e hicieron con el algunas salvajadas. Lo crucificaron y le pusieron en cada una de sus articulaciones un Kunai para sujetarlo en la pared, luego procedieron a apuñalarlo y golpearlo y por ultimo varios ninjas del clan Uchiha lo quemaron vivo

Pero justo cuando se alejaban un grupo de ANBU y el Hokage aparecieron y todos podían ver que el Hokage no era feliz

-¿Qué HABEIS HECHO PANDA DE ANIMALES?

Para los civiles y shinobis de la turba esto era extraño ya que el Hokage siempre era amable y buena persona y que se comportara así no presagiaba nada bueno ya que eso significaba que estaban en problemas y cuando los miembros de los clanes intentaron escapar dos ANBU con mascara de gato y serpiente se lo impidieron y cuando el Hokage vio a los miembros de varios clanes…digamos que la reunión del consejo iba a ser muy divertida

Los civiles no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y fueron arrestados y llevados a Ibiki para saber todo lo que sabían y quien del consejo era responsable de esto

Pero cuando alzo la mirada…se horrorizo de ver el estado de Naruto con su piel casi completamente quemada y todos esos kunai clavados en su cuerpo

Y todo era por ser demasiado blando y débil y estúpido como para ver lo que sus acciones causaron. Además para colmo de males la guardia ANBU que debía proteger a Naruto no hizo nada y les dejo actuar

-Llevad a Naruto al hospital y aseguraos de que lo atienden como dios manda y si no hacen nada informad de que no solo los ejecutare a ellos sino a sus familias

-hai Hokage-sama

El Hokage solo pensaba en lo mucho que fallo a Minato y Kushina y en como un futuro no muy prometedor para Konoha se acercaba porque daba igual todo lo que el le había dicho a Naruto o lo bueno que el había sido con el ya que las acciones de esta gente podrían causar que Naruto los odie

* * *

><p><strong>-Paisaje Mental-<strong>

Naruto se encontraba en una alcantarilla algo que lo confundió ya que el sabia que hace un rato estaba crucificado y siendo torturado por lo que dedujo que estaba o inconsciente o muerto

Asique decidió husmear y explorar dicho lugar y ni que decir la sorpresa que se llevo: El Kyuubi No Kitsune. Era una criatura majestuosa que si uno se fijaba bien estaba rodeado por una aura de tristeza y soledad cubierta por esa maldad y odio que todos asumen que era y que solo un niño que no puede tener miedo veria

-**Vaya pero si es mi dulce carcelero**

-mmmmmm de Hola

**-Ohhh no pareces temerme. Dime ¿Qué quieres?**

-mmmmm Bueno esto…¿Podrias antes decirme si eres hombre o mujer? ¿Y también tu nombre? por favor

El ser gigante estaba un pelin…sorprendido debido al factor de que el niño pregunto algo y no se puso ni a exigir ni a gritar cosas sin sentido

**-…Interesante. Bien soy una mujer y espero que con eso no tengas problemas y además mi nombre es Kurama**

-Gracias por tu amabilidad por decirme quien eres y ahora podrías decirme ¿Dónde estamos?

Y así seguía sorprendiendo a dicha zorra ya que el niño no solo no le temia sino que parecía como si no la fuera a juzgar por ser quien es y le iba a dar una oportunidad lo cual era algo que ni Kushina ni Mito le dieron, solo ese acto de bondad parecía marcar lo que iban a conseguir ambos y por eso ella estuvo dispuesta a dar un salto de fe

**-Escucha Naruto se del estado de tu cuerpo y si soy sincera es muy probable que nunca te recuperes**

Eso mando al joven Naruto a un estado de depresión ya que ahora no podría cumplir con su sueño

**-Pero puedo curarte aunque será a un costo Naruto. Para poder curarte tendre que introducir en tus bobinas de chakra el valor de una cola de chakra lo cual hara que tus musculos y huesos se destrocen en millones de pedazos y luego reconstruirlos sin las limitaciones humanas, las 8 puertas también se verán afectadas provocando que se destruyan dándote la máxima fuerza que estas generan sin sentir sus efectos en tu cuerpo aunque para regular su poder yo te pondré un sello y por ultimo tus afinidades de chakra se verán maximizadas junto con posiblemente desentrañar cualquier línea de sangre que tengas**

-¿Y el precio a pagar seria?

-**Lo primero será el sufrimiento que tendras que sentir por esto y tu regeneración de las acciones de los estúpidos que te atacaron y lo segundo…me gustaría que fueras mi compañero**

Naruto estaba sin palabras por una simple y sencilla razón: la criatura mas poderosas no solo quería ayudarlo sino también lo quería como pareja eso era como ofrecerle el santo Grial y el bien sabia su respuesta

-esto bueno puedo ser tu pareja pero antes… ¿Podemos conocernos mejor?

Y ahora el turno de la sorpresa fue para la Biju ya que nunca se espero conocer a alguien tan amigable y que encima no la culpara por sus acciones

- **Esta bien ... Naruto-kun**

Y la forma del zorro desapareció y en su lugar había una hermosa mujer pelirroja

Naruto no tenia palabras para tanta belleza ya que era la primera vez que vio algo así debido a siempre verse obligado a huir de la gente por miedo a las palizas y mucho mas pero cuando vio a semejante…diosa el no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera presenciando algo imposible

-Kurama-Chan ... Eres hermosa

La mujer Biju no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que el niño dijo algo no por adular ni por conseguir algo a cambio sino diciéndolo como si fuera una verdad universal innegable que debía ser aceptada por todos

-Señorita Kurama discúlpeme pero ¿podemos empezar lo que sea que tenia que curarme?

**-…Claro pero recuerda Naruto que vas a sufrir mucho**

-Si sufriendo puedo conseguir volverme fuerte para proteger a mi gente preciosa…entonces yo lo acepto

Y así el momento mas doloroso y que marcaria la leyenda del joven empezó

* * *

><p><strong>-Sala Del Consejo-<strong>

Mientras Naruto esta sufriendo un destino peor que la muerte el consejo estaba debatiendo que hacer con el jinchuriki ya que este había quedado lisiado de por vida y por tanto ya no era útil

Claro esta que esto fue lo que decían los ancianos y por lo tanto fue lo que llevo a sospechar a Sarutobi de su implicación en dicho asunto

Los civiles tenían una sonrisa satisfecha ya que el fin del demonio se acercaba y pronto serian libres de el

Los lideres de los clanes eran un misterio total salvo por Fugaku y Hiashi. Ambos odiaban a muerte al niño por a quienes representaba: Minato robo a Fugaku la posición del Yondaime o así el lo veía y por otro lado Kushina prácticamente le dio un canto en los dientes a Hiashi cuando este le ofreció matrimonio para así volver a su clan mas fuerte. El niño en sus miras iba a ser demasiado poderoso y estaban haciendo lo imposible por obstruirlo pero esta vez ellos se dieron cuenta de que fueron demasiado lejos y era muy probable de que el Sandaime les diera una buena

-Esta reunión esta hecha para decidir el destino de Uzumaki Naruto

El Sandaime a penas podía contenerse ya que el sabia lo que Danzo buscaba y estaba mas que dispuesto a aplastarlo si lo intentaba

-Debido a su estado de lisiado creo que lo mejor seria buscar otro buque para el Kyuubi asique lo someteremos a votación

Pero antes de que incluso se pudiera levantar una mano o terminar la frase un instinto brutal se sintió dejando a todo el mundo con el miedo en el cuerpo

-Danzo corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿eres el Hokage?

-No Hiruzen pero has de entender

-Ya has dejado claro que no eres Hokage asique cállate de una puta vez. Ahora voy a decir esto una sola vez: el niño esta bajo mi protección personal y eso quiere decir que cualquier atentado a partir de ahora en su contra será un ataque contra mi y eso se traducirá como que me faltais al respeto por lo que lo tomare como una traición a la patria. Los civiles controlareis a los civiles y si se registra una sola paliza os hare responsables a vosotros y vuestras familias, pero para los clanes o ninjas se considerara como un ataque directo a mi persona y conllevara a la perdida de estatus de clan y a la ejecución inmediata del líder y su familia mas cerana

La sala estaba en silencio absoluto ya que nadie creyó jamás que su Hokage reaccionaria asi y mucho menos por el mocoso demonio

Pero para los ancianos fue peor ya que esto significaba una menor presión sobre el jinchuriki a un gran nivel

-Ahora ustedes los civiles van a salir de aquí y van a hacer saber lo que pasa si no cumples mis ordenes

Y con esas palabras los civiles salieron aunque seguían pensando que si bien no podían atormentarlo físicamente si podrían aislarlo y volverlo loco y tampoco tenían porque venderle comida saludable

-Ahora con los clanes o mas concretamente con los Uchiha y Hyuga ¿me pueden dar una razón para no pedir su ejecución queridos lideres?

Ambos lideres estaban serios en cuanto a sus destinos posibles y solo podían rezar para que su Hokage fuera blando

-Por suerte para el Uchiha solo pido una cosa: Quiero una guía totalmente completa acerca de las habilidades del Sharingan y eso incluye su nivel oculto, mientras que de la Hyuga quiero un informe sobre el estilo Juken, no quiero ni las técnicas ni nada mas solo quiero el estilo de lucha

Ambos lideres estaban hechando humo ya que no estaban dispuestos a ceder asique respondieron de forma seca

-Hokage-sama eso es un secreto de clan y esta protegido por las leyes de clanes. Además nosotros no podemos evitar que la chusma de Nuestros clanes haga salvajadas

-¿Ha eran chusma?

-Si ningún miembro de la rama principal actuaria asi y dudo mucho que los miembros de la policía Uchiha actuaran también así ¿no Fugaku?

-En efecto deben de haber sido o marginados o amargados

-¿Ohhh en serio?

Y entonces los ANBU entraron con los Uchiha y Hyuga y no hay que decir que la cara de ambos lideres se puso blanca ya que eran un miembro de la rama principal Hyuga y un lugarteniente de Fugaku muy bien visto

-Bueno parece ser que no me equivoco y que es al revés asique quiero lo que he pedio y si no se me da los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha perderan su condición de nobles y además todos los relacionados con el líder se trasladaran a sus ramas secundarias

Eso solo envio un escalofrio por las espinas dorsales de ambos lideres ya que sabían como de peligroso era dicha acción pero antes de que pudieran objetar un ANBU apareció para informar al Hokage

-Hokage-sama tengo noticias sobre el estado de Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Debido a las perdidas de sangre Itachi y Shisui Uchiha tuvieron que darle sangre pero eso no es todo. Hokage-sama me complace decirle que Uzumaki Naruto se podrá recuperar perfectamente

-¿Me estas diciendo que su cuerpo se esta recuperando después de semejante salvajada?

-Si señor parece que de alguna forma tanto su chakra como el de su inquilino han actuado como un regenerador de células y sus musculos, huesos e incluso su piel tienen aspecto de recuperarse y no hay indicios de secuelas negativas posibles…en el plano físico. En el psicológico podemos llegar a tener un gran problema debido a las acciones de la gente que no respeta a los que mandan

Eso envio un escalofrió a los miembros del consejo debido a su mensaje interno ya que era bien sabido que las personas que hicieron esto eran las que mas desaprobaban a Naruto los cuales eran los ancianos ya que un arma debe ser eso y nada mas y ciertos lideres de clanes que no lo podían ni soportar por lo que significaba que el Sandaime estaría mas precavido cerca de ellos

* * *

><p><strong>-Paisaje Mental De Naruto-<strong>

Mientras el consejo discutía Naruto estaba en su mente sintiendo como su cuerpo cambiaba y no podía evitar sentirse como una gran mierda del dolor que le estaba haciendo sentir

Pero no podía rendirse ya que el rendirse significaba una sola cosa: Fallar y el no estaba dispuesto

Pero mientras esto ocurria Kurama sintió la sangre de los dos Genios Uchiha y una sonrisa le vino a la cara

-**Aquellos que han caminado tanto en un mundo de sombras y oscuridad con unos ojos malditos acaban de proporcionar a este joven nacido en las sombras y crueldad ojos para evitar caer en ellas y a su vez permitirán salvar de la maldición a estos ojos malditos**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien una cosa el siguiente capitulo será un salto de 8 años después de la misión de Sasuke acabando con un Naruto exiliado<strong>

**No os preocupéis porque en ese capitulo veréis el porque de todo**

**Ahora con el Harem...Bah eso será una sorpresa jajajaja**

**Adios y buena suerte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin tuve tiempo de terminar de escribir este capitulo**

**Bien esta es la segunda parte del prologo y espero que os guste**

**Ahora a los negocios: en este capitulo se vera la situación posterior y lo que llevaría al futuro de Naruto. Antes de que nadie me diga que quieren ver lo que paso en esos años dejadme decir que ira apareciendo en recuerdos que Naruto tendrá debido a situaciones**

**En cuanto a las habilidades de Naruto bien voy a empezar:**

**1ºEl Sharingan de Naruto no será rojo sino plateado, sus dos habilidades debido a la sangre de ambos Uchiha serán el Kamui y la realización de las ilusiones permitiéndoles que sus efectos se vuelvan realidad muajajajajajaja**

**2ºLos elementos de Naruto serán únicamente: futon, suiton, raiton, hyoton y ranton debido a un linaje que ya ha salido en algunos fics: el Araton**

**3ºSi Naruto podrá usar las cadenas de Kushina**

**Y por ahora eso será todo lo que voy a decir**

**El Harem por el momento es: Kurama, Anko, y sorpresa kukukukukuku**

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿EXILIO?<strong>

Han pasado 8 años desde aquel fatídico dia en el que Naruto se las vio con la muerte a manos de una turba y a su vez fue el dia que conoció a su prometida. Tambien fue el dia que dejo de ser humano ya que los seres humanos nacen con imperfecciones y para salvarse el elimino las suyas aunque fue de chiripa. Se entero de sus líneas de sangre Hielo y Tormenta y que además sus tres elementos principales los cuales eran viento, agua y rayos se elevaron a un nivel inhumano. Este era el poder del Kyuubi: la potenciación de su huésped y debido a lo que hizo con el mismo al darle el valor de una cola de poder convirtió a Naruto en algo mas potente

Normalmente la cosa se habría quedado ahí pero debido al sello que Minato uso algo del chakra de la Biju sin volverse chakra humano se traslado a Naruto convirtiéndolo en algo mas potente de lo que jamás ningún ser humano seria

Naruto aprovecho al máximo sus capacidades durante esos 8 años y para evitar problemas creo una mascara de Idiota y payaso. Sin embargo en esos 8 años Naruto entreno y perfecciono sus tres elementos primarios llevándolos a un nivel muy similar al que Tobirama tenia con su Suiton, incluso llego a ser tremendamente bueno con una Katana y bastón Bo aunque estos eran de practica y por tanto no sabia que tan bueno seria con unas armas de ese tipo

El no pudo practicar con sus linajes salvo el sharingan debido al simple factor de que eso si llamaría la atención y además de que con el Sharingan el tenia que adquirir experiencia en su uso junto con el acostumbrar su cuerpo a este

Sin embargo Naruto solo se aplico en Fuinjutsu en lo suficiente como para que este pudiese beneficiar a su entrenamiento como son las cadenas de resistencia que eran mucho mas efectivas que los sellos de Gravedad o incluso sus versiones modernas de sellos de resistencia y también para rollos y explosivos

Fue por eso que durante el examen Chunin no pudo quitarse el puñetero sello de Orochimaru y tubo que esperar a que alguien se lo quitara mientras que debido a ese sello hizo el ridículo. Pero su padrino Jiraya del Sannin consiguió quitárselo solo para poder permitirle luchar comodamente. Permitio que el viejo lo entrenara durante el mes aunque el no lo necesitaba ya que eso lo acercaría a el supuestamente y le ayudaría a mejorar, pero se decepciono al saber que el solo quería que supiese usar el chakra de Kurama ya que eso le haría las cosas mas fáciles ya que era una gran potencia a tener en cuenta

Asique el se aprovecho de ello para humillar en la final a Neji usando un poder que muchos querían pero solo el tenia. Es mas el lo hizo sobre todo para mosquear a cierto halcón de guerra por ver su oportunidad de tener el jinchuriki fallida

Mas tarde ese dia Suna y Oto atacaron y se enfrento a Gaara que era el anfitrión del Shukaku, lo derroto usando la citación sapo que el viejo pervertido y además consiguió cambiar a Gaara, pero no todas las cosas fueron buenas ya que su abuelo y una de las pocas personas que lo quería había muerto en su lucha con el traidor de Orochimaru. El sabia que esa acción desencadenaría otras acciones que le afectarían directamente

Y no se equivoco ya que después de recuperar a Tsunade Senju impresionándola al no darse jamás por vencido y aprender el Rasengan en una semana y a su vez darle la fuerza para superar sus miedos ella se hizo con el puesto de Quinta Hokage

Las cosas fueron mas o menos bien…hasta que Sasuke deserto porque en la hoja no le daban el suficiente poder para vengar a su clan ya que Itachi mato a todos menos una persona la cual permaneció en las sombras y protegida por el Sandaime hasta que ciertos peligros desaparecieran

Un equipo de recuperación fue enviado y dando lugar a multiples heridos entre los miembros del grupo de recuperación pero con el objetivo cumplido y con eso volvieron a Konoha. Naruto no uso durante su pelea en ningún momento chakra elemental sino solo tres cosas: Clones, Rasengan y Chakra Biju. La razón de solo usar eso fue que si por algún casual el mostraba ser muy abrumador a Sasuke y el consejo lo averiguaba era muy probable que lo castigaran

Lo cual llevo a la siguiente situación

* * *

><p><strong>-Konoha: Sala Del Consejo-<strong>

El consejo estaba compuesto por tres partes: Los civiles que eran en su mayoría comerciantes ricos que amaban el poder y nunca estaban contentos, los shinobis que pese a tener cierta ética también buscaban colocarse en mejor posición y tratar de conseguir que nadie se meta en sus territorios y por ultimo los ancianos que son dos hombres y una mujer mayores que técnicamente se encargan de asesorar al Hokage pero que en realidad tratan de sacar provecho a cualquier situación provechosa por ganar mas poder. Presidiendo el consejo estaba Tsunade Senju y era la Godaime Hokage

-Este consejo ha solicitado la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto por el ataque a un compañero de la hoja sin provocación alguna ocasionándole heridas serias

Ante esto Naruto como que se mosqueo un poco porque dicho compañero fue un cabron traidor que solo pensaba en si mismo, que cuando el se dio la espalda le clavo un Chidori y era mas un niño mimado que solo hacia pedir y pedir

-Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que usaste el chakra del Kyuubi de forma deliberada y eso es un delito que afecta a toda la aldea por lo que el consejo civil, shinobi y los honorables ancianos hemos decidido que será exiliado

Naruto sabia que este dia llegaría pero no conto que seria por realizar lo que le pedían

-Haber si lo he entendido. Cumplo la misión, traigo de nuevo al traidor ¿y me desterrais?

Visto así cualquiera habría pensado que estaba loco y se trataba de una injusticia y por eso Danzo llego con una escusa creible

-Lo que esta sala intentaba transmitir es una cosa bien diferente. Si bien apreciamos tus esfuerzos para recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha también nos preocupamos por varios puntos: 1ºEsta que usaste una cola de poder del Kyuubi y no tienes a nadie que te pudiese formar por lo que ¿Qué nos garantiza que no pierdas el control? Y 2ºEsta que esta organización que te persigue. En resumidas cuentas tu eres un peligro no solo como una bomba de relojería que podría desatar la potencia del Kyuubi en el pueblo y matar a mucha gente sino que también esta esa organización que te persigue y esta compuesta de ninjas categoría S lo cual hace que si te quedas aquí nuestros ninjas estarán en grave peligro y es por esto por lo que se te destierra y no por haber cumplido tu misión

Si alguien miraba al joven rubio veria que estaba destrozado, pero si veias detrás de su transformación se podría observar que no estaba destrozado sino mas bien…muy mosqueado. Si bien el chico no tenia mucho amor por el pueblo y la única razón por la que no se fue antes era por su abuelo eso no quitaba que le mosqueaba un monton la cantidad de idiotas e imbéciles que había en el pueblo. Además el no se dejaba engañar con facilidad y para cualquiera era fácil ver que el plan de los ancianos era expulsarlo y posteriormente capturarlo y transformarlo en un arma

Pero esto no era el final de la reunión y cuando el se enterara lo haría ponerse aun mas furioso

-Antes de que esta reunión se de por concluida hay otro asunto mas que atender y afecta también a la misión previa

Ante eso las puertas de la sala se abrieron para hacer entrar a Anko Mitarahashi que no lucia bien precisamente

La pobre mujer fue arrestada poco después de la fuga del Uchiha y se la consideraba responsable de la ayuda de la captura debido al simple acto de que como era la ex alumna del sannin

Y cuando Naruto la vio supo demasiado bien lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y le costo toda la ayuda y su entrenamiento para no matar a los consejeros civiles y ancianos ya que era obvio que iban a culparla por la falla de seguridad

-Anko Mitarahashi dado su historial de acciones y violencia junto con el factor de que la creemos responsable de la falla de seguridad que permitió a estos agentes de Orochimaru. Debido a la falta de pruebas con completa seguridad de que no eres culpable hemos dictaminado que para evitar peligros futuros seras desterrada y tendras que junto con el niño renunciar a vuestros contratos de convocatoria

Eso para Naruto no era malo pero cuando vio la cara de Anko supo que esto era una forma de hundirla y humillarla mas

El consejo la quería fuera y Danzo fijo que la capturaría para poder así usarla como criadora y tener un constante grupo de ANBU a su servicio

El iba a disfrutar matándolos…cuando fuera su momento

-Bien eso es todo y teneis hasta el amanecer para marcharos de la hoja y una semana para abandonar el país

Con esas palabras ambos exiliados se marcharon cada uno con pensamientos diferentes y planes diferentes

* * *

><p><strong>-Con Naruto-<strong>

Naruto se marcho hacia su casa y tenia que recoger todo de su alijo secreto en el cual guardaba varias cosas: una copia del libro prohibido, las riquezas de sus clanes, los libros del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki que ahora ya podría empezar a aprender dado que no tendría a nadie que le vigilara y también tenia los libros de Genjutsu de Toka Senju y de técnicas espacio tiempo de Tobirama Senju

La razón de tener dichas cosas es que Naruto entendió que en manos inadecuadas esos libros eran tan peligrosos como un Biju loco y sin posibilidad de redención y además de que el no confiaba en la gente de Konoha ya que sabia todo acerca de Danzo y su ansia por gobernar el mundo como un villano de película

Además el temia mas que se lo dieran a su querido Uchiha ya que Dios sabe que pasaría si alguien mezclaba las habilidades de Genjutsu y espacio tiempo de los Senju con el Sharingan ya que eso en malas manos lo hacia temblar de miedo y mas aun teniendo en cuenta a Danzo y Sasuke

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierta persona

-Si te estas preguntado si hay alguna cosa que te olvidas la respuesta es si

Y Naruto se giro dispuesto para usar todas sus capacidades aunque eso significara ser descubierto

Solo para ver a una ANBU que tenia un rollo entre sus manos y no parecía feliz en verlo en esta situación sino mas bien…mosqueada y asqueada

-Si te preguntas porque estoy aquí no es para nada malo sino mas bien para darte algo y decirte que cuando hayas salido me unire a ti en este exilio ya que mi misión aquí ya ha terminado

-¿Mision?

-Mas tarde cuando no estemos aquí. Y otra cosa convence a Anko para venir contigo ya que Dios sabe que esa chica no se merece nada de lo que le ha ocurrido

Naruto no dudo ni un minuto y acepto lo que le decía ya que el tiempo era escaso y tenia que encontrar a Anko antes de que le pasara nada ya que el sabia demasiado bien lo que pensaban de ella muchos de los ninjas varones

* * *

><p><strong>-Con Anko-<strong>

Despues de recibir semejante noticia Anko esta destrozada. Ella había dedicado su vida a la hoja sufriendo la discriminación y sin esperanza de alcanzar sus verdaderos sueños: tener una familia, llegar a ser una jonin sensei y por supuesto matar a Orochimaru

Pero ahora nada de eso era posible por sencillas razones: Al ser exiliada ella perdia el poco apoyo que tenia y todas las posibilidades de dar caza a Orochimaru, luego con respecto a la familia ella no podría tener debido al factor de que una familia civil no podría mantenerse debido a su forma de ser, y finalmente lo de ser sensei descartado totalmente si no podía pertenecer a una villa y daba igual a cual fuera ya que en todas seria tratada como menos que nada y siempre estarían escépticos de ella y la considerarían una espia

Su vida no iba en buen camino

Y para rematar no podía despedirse de sus amigas porque estaban en una misión conjunta aprovechando el genjutsu de Kurenai, habilidades de rastreo de Hana y fuerza pesada de Yugao

Por una vez en su vida se sentía derrotada y sin saber que hacer. Y a su vez con todo esto la marca de maldición la estaba reclamando aprovechándose de todo ese dolor

Pero afortunadamente el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta la distrajo

-Si eres uno de esos gilipollas que tratan de venir a ´´consolarme`` hazte un favor y metete esas condolencias por tu puto culo

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el otro paria de la aldea que ella conocía: Naruto Uzumaki

El joven no parecía destrozado ni pensando en que todo en la vida era injusto sino que para ella el parecía mas bien muy tranquilo y que aceptaba dicha situación pero si le mirabas a los ojos verias una inmensa pena y sufrimiento

* * *

><p><strong>-Situación General-<strong>

Cuando ambos parias se miraron a los ojos ambos pudieron ver distintas cosas: Anko vio en los ojos ira y odio pero no por lo que le hicieron a el, mientras que Naruto vio la derrota en Anko y tubo una cosa muy clara: No la abandonaría. El no podía abandonar a alguien como ella y dejarla sufrir por culpa de esos imbéciles que solo querían culpar a la gente por cosas de las que no eran responsables y además de que eran los peones sacrificados por su incompetencia y sus faltas

Pero además había otra razón por la que quería protegerla: Ella era Hebi. Una de los poco ANBU que lo protegió y nunca lo abandono pese a las circunstancias hasta que el consejo la veto y se declaro que era un gasto excesivo protegerlo dada su poca importancia dentro del pueblo

El le debía demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla como habían hecho con el y ella la gente del resto de la aldea

-Mira niño se que ambos estamos en el mismo barco pero no creas ni por un momento que te acompañarte como tu mami llevándote de la manita

Lo que en realidad la pobre Anko pensaba era en proteger al niño ya que ella sabia que en cuanto estuvieran lejos el bastardo de Danzo trataría de secuestrarlo y ella no permitiría que dicha buena persona sufriese a manos de ese loco

Aunque le costase la vida

Pero en cuanto Naruto la escucho se puso serio y recordó que ella solo hacia esto para protegerlo ya que ella se sentía cercana a el

-Anko no hace falta que actúes así además nos conocemos desde demasiado tiempo no es cierto…Hebi-chan

Al oir esas palabras la mujer se congelo debido a muchos recuerdos que podrían considrarse como bonitos y tranquilos dentro del infierno de recuerdos que estaban dentro de su mente y le daban forma a lo que ella era

Pero había algo muy especial: Una promesa que ese mismo niño le hizo hace mucho tiempo, una promesa que le hizo soportar toda esa mierda que el consejo le echo en la cara. La promesa que solo unos pocos harian: Estar para siempre a su lado y que nunca estuviera sola

Pero poco después el consejo la alejo de el…o eso pensaba ella

-Por favor Anko-chan no te pido que vengas para ser mi ´´mami`` sino para cumplir con aquella promesa que hicimos hace tiempo. Además ambos sabemos lo que nos espera al salir asique ¿Por qué no les decimos que se jodan con una gran sonrisa?

Anko se quedo sin palabras y por fin el sello dejo de palpitar lo cual indicaba que su desesperación desapareció y fue llenada con esperanza

-Naruto ¿Cuándo nos vamos para poder decir adiós a nuestro estilo?

Y Naruto se rio con gana y estuvo ansioso por enseñarle lo que había planeado

Y valla si tenia un gran plan

* * *

><p><em><strong>-salto de tiempo: mañana siguiente-<strong>_

Era el momento de la marcha de Naruto del que había sido su pesadilla, prisión y cárcel. Solo tenia buenos recuerdos de su JIJI, el dueño de Ichiraku junto a su hija y pocos mas

El resto de recuerdos no eran precisamente agradables y lo que no ayudo es que al salir había muchos ninjas que tenia risas burlonas y entre los que estaban allí para regodearse de su marcha algunos eran de clanes

-Ohhhh pobrecitos que son exiliados y expulsados como la basura que son

Eso claro le valio una sonrisa de los exiliados que prometia una gran burla y dolor

-Yo no veo porque no podemos darles una ´´despedida`` mas alegre

Justo cuando algunos de los imbéciles estaban a punto de decir que si y darles un grato recuerdo de despedida Naruto decidió hablar

-Bueno si ustedes hicieran eso nosotros veriamos obligados a responder y cuando se supiese que fuisteis vosotros los que empezasteis nosotros podríamos argumentar que todo esto fue una farsa y anular la sentencia del consejo junto con solicitar la expulsión y castigo de todo el consejo

Al decir esas palabras mágicas todos los ninjas entendieron que si hacían lo mas minimo debido a que tendrían mas tarde una oportunidad de cazarlos

Asique con esas ultimas palabras ambos parias se marcharon sin ni siquiera un adiós cariñoso de las pocas personas que los aceptaban. Con ellos y sin que nadie lo supiese también iba una sombra para cumplir con su misión final y de índole personal

Y desde dentro de la propia Konoha en sus profundidades un anciano ya estaba ordenando por la adquisición de su arma y su nueva productora de bebes

* * *

><p><em><strong>-bosques de Konoha: Cerca de la frontera con Wave-<strong>_

Tanto Naruto como Anko se habían alejado a un ritmo suficiente de su antiguo hogar mas que nada para poder de esa manera hacer frente cuanto antes a sus molestias que se acercaban

-Ya están aquí ¿lista para la fiesta Hebi-chan?

-Por supuesto foxy-kun

Sin embargo internamente se estaba riendo porque desde hacia mucho tiempo…el no era un fox

Y entonces salieron de entre los arboles por lo menos 6 ANBU con el Kanji NE

-Kyuubi Jinchuriki y Anko Mitarahashi ambos quedan requisados por ordenes de lord Danzo para ser sus armas y ayudarle en su meta

Anko estaba a punto de saltarles encima hasta que escucho el sonido de una cremallera bajarse

Cuando se escucho dicho sonido todos giraron sus cabezas para ver que Naruto se había quitado su mono naranja o al menos la parte de arriba y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sabeis tengo 8 años de ira reprimida en contra de ese puto pueblo y mas contra vuestro maldito hijo puta de líder asique he decidido desquitarme. Fuin: KAI

Con esas palabras dichas el cuerpo del rubio joven se vio cubierto por sellos que parecían envolver su cuerpo y que cuando se completaron provoco una enorme explosión de luz impidiendo a cualquier ninja avanzar

Detrás y escondido de Anko y el grupo de raíz la ANBU desconocida solo tenia un pensamiento: ´´por fin veria al autentico Naruto``

Posteriormente y antes de que nadie pudiera tener tiempo de mover un musculo una gran cantidad de poder se hizo de notar en las cercanías e incluso en Konoha aunque debido a que ese poder era desconocido para todos no sabían a quien pertenecía tampo es que fueran a enviar a nadie debido al factor de que estaban en máxima alerta

Cuando la columna de luz desapareció tanto Anko como el ANBU que era amigo de Naruto tenían grandes hemorragias: la ropa en su totalidad que se suponía que debía cubrir el cuerpo del joven salvo por los bóxers había desaparecido debido a la energía liberada y el cambio de forma de su cuerpo siendo mas alto que lo que antes era llegando al metro setenta y cinco, todos sus musculos estaban definidos pero sin ser excesivamente formados dejándolo si bien delgado muy bien formado, carecia de grasa de bebe y sus marcas de bigotes habían desaparecido, además sus ojos eran mas frios e intimidantes pese a ser del mismo color que cuando estaba bajo su otra forma

-Dime Anko ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Estaba demasiado embobada con lo que veía y por supuesto notaba

-Ahora señores drones digan adiós. **Raiton: Destructor de Rayos**

Las manos de Naruto y su cuerpo fueron recubiertos por los que parecían rayos blancos que a diferencia del típico jutsu raiton no eran erráticos sino que parecían tener un orden

Y con eso Naruto desaprecio de la vista para volver a aparecer en el centro de la formación de los NE para luego volver a desaparecer y aparecer detrás de los captores

Y poco después todos los ninjas NE cayeron con su cuerpo chamuscado por dentro debido al contacto que hizo Naruto con sus cuerpos cuando combatían o mas buien cuando Naruto los arrollo

-Bien ahora que los estúpidos han sido tratados… ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres de una puta vez?

Entonces la ANBU que estaba oculta y que seguía ordenes del Sandaime reapareció aunque esta vez iba sin su mascara

Era una mujer de belleza sin igual con pelo negro y piel blanca como la nieve

-Ha sido un tiempo…Naruto-kun

Decir que el rubio se puso nervioso era un decir ya que delante suya estaba Mikoto Uchiha

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero que os haya gustado lo que habéis leído y a los que tengáis imaginación dejarla suelta y disfrutar<strong>

**En el siguiente episodio habrá un momento de recuerdos en el cual se vera la hostilidad Naruto x Konoha y la masacre Uchiha junto con la situación con Sasuke-teme**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Y para todos los presentes y lectores felices fiestas y prospero Año Nuevo. Y el 31 os deseo una feliz noche de fin de año**


End file.
